The Dragon World
by weeann
Summary: Serena rules the dragon world but when an enemy tries to take over Serena must seek help from 4 female warriors and one male who together defend the earth
1. Default Chapter

Hey there fellow Sailor moon fans . This is my first fanfic I have ever written so PLEASE be nice but not too nice because I need to know where I go wrong . OK? Thanks   
This is an alternate universe story that I hope to make a few chapters long but they might take a while to get out cause I don't get ideas very quickly, so bear with me. Thanks   
  
Authors Notes : Serena rules the dragon world but when an enemy tries to take over Serena must seek help from 4 female warriors and one male who defend the earth. Also I have to add that Andrew knows about them.  
  
Prologue: The Dawn Of The Dragon World  
  
  
  
  
Serena glanced up at the blue sky above her , the breeze blew softly and made her blond hair dance. The sound of beating wings could be heard as a group of about 10 dragons flew over head. The dragons were different colours and sizes , blues, reds, greens, yellows and whites.   
"The herds are on the move", Serena looked round at her companion Molly and slowly nodded in agreement, "seems a bit early though, do you want me to go and find out why?"  
"no, I shall go personally", Serena felt like going out for a while, it beat being stuck in that castle all day, "Tempest!", her shout echoed over the hills , "TEMPEST!!". There was a deadly silence as all was still.  
"IM COMING!!", Serena smiled as she heard her faithful dragon, and friend , reply to her call. There was the sudden sound of rushing wind then an almighty thud as the dragon came to rest at Serenas side.   
Tempest was a special dragon because unlike any of the other dragons in the dragon world , she was pink. It felt like it was meant to be when a very lonely pink dragon found a very lonely child and then they looked after each other to grow to be the rulers of the dragon world .   
"Tempest , do you know why the herds are on the move so early?"  
"I am sorry Serena I don't know , but I did notice." The dragon looked down in dismay.  
"well come on then, we had better find out".   
Serena climbed onto Tempest and held on to the spikes that lined Tempests back. Tempests wings opened and a cloud of dust blew out from underneath as they took of towards the group of dragons flying ahead.   
"Be careful Serena!!", Serena looked back at Molly as she fly up into the blue sky.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile on earth a group of four girls were just returning home after a very hard day of monster fighting but even more tiring ........shopping .  
"Hey you guys, how about a nice cool shake at the arcade?", the brunette glanced round at her other friends awaiting their agreement.  
"That sounds good to me", answered the blue haired friend   
"Me too", agreed the blond who was quickly followed by a nod from the girl with black hair.  
"Good , and maybe Darien will be there so we can discus sailor business with him".   
The small troop of girls turned into the doorway where they were greeted by a smile from Andrew behind the desk and a wave from Darien who he was talking to.  
Raye proceeded over to speak to Darien about sailor stuff, Lita went to flirt with Andrew (though she would never admit it), Amy opened a book about something intellegent and Mina went to play the sailor V game even though she hated losing because it's a bit depressing killing yourself if you get what I mean.  
"So Darien anything weird happening?"  
"No, im just still a bit worried about the sudden drop in temperature, and the decrease in monster attacks"  
"Don't worry about it, its just a spell and the enemies have realised that they cant defeat the scouts so have given up"  
"Raye , you are wearing gloves and a scarf"  
"so"  
"ITS AUGUST"  
"ok so you might have a point but don't worry , we will sort it ,remember youre cape boy and were the scouts . There is nothing on this earth that we cant defeat". Raye got up to go and prise Lita away from Andrew with a satisfied look on her face but Darien was unconvinced. Something was wrong , he didn't know what , but something.  
  
  
  
  
WOOHOO. That's it my first chapter. Hope you liked it . But remember .....no reviews , no story ok?  
Cool   
  
Thank you   



	2. Chapter 1 : Birth of Evil

  
Ok here it is ...my second chapter ...I suppose its my first since I did a prologue but never mind.  
I have to apologize because I completely forgot about a disclaimer in the last chapter so her it is .  
Disclaimer: I do not and never have owned sailor moon.   
A big THANK YOU for the reviews I got for my prologue, it was great.  
I think I should get on with the story now but if I have forgotten something , I will tell you at the end....ok?.....good . On with the story  
  
Notes : Serena rules the dragon world but when an enemy tries to take over Serena must seek help from 4 female warriors and one Male who together defend the earth.   
  
  
Chapter 1 : Birth of Evil   
  
  
The wind blew past Serena as they climbed higher into the sky. She looked ahead at the dragons they were approaching. Tempest slowed her pace until they were level with the leader who was a large red male who went by the name of Ember.  
"Ember, may I speak to you?"  
"of course your majesty......."  
"how many times have I told you , my name is Serena"  
"Sorry your maj....i mean Serena"  
"Better, now I wanted to know why you are on the move so early?" Serena looked at the dragon and awaited its answer.  
"its got cold Serena and weird beings like monsters have been attacking our children", Serena saw many of the following mother dragons try to hold back tears.  
"why wasn't I informed about this?", She could feel her anger rising up inside her, monsters had been attacking her dragons for no reason she could think of.  
"we thought it would blow over and we didn't want to bother you"  
"thank you Ember you may go on your way, you have been a great help", she turned away and instructed Tempest to return home.   
They passed through the clouds and the green rolling hills came into view. They could see Serenas castle which stood proudly on top of one of the hills in the distance. It was then that Serena sensed something was wrong, it was like something as being destroyed, and then the skies filled with the sound of an explosion.   
Pieces of rock flew out as the castle was blown apart like a card house. They neared the grass outside where the castle used to be and Tempest landed where it was safe. An evil laugh echoed around them as Serena climbed off Tempests back and a shimmery figure appeared infront of them.  
"greetings your majesty, I am Cassandra and I wish you to give up your planet to me. If you refuse I will be forced to take it by force which will not be preety. I have already showed you what I can do by destroying your castle and my monsters have shown you what they can do aswell."  
"why do you want my planet, we are peaceful and have done you no harm?"  
"well firstly ,I tried to take over the earth but those damn Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask stopped me so your dragons would make valuable allies to get back at them and then take over the universe"  
"You cant have them , they are peaceful creatures who do not fight unless they have to."  
"So you are going to be stubborn, that's fine then I will just have to make you. The shimmery figure began to fade, "you have not seen the back of me ......your Majesty".  
Serena dropped to her knees and put her head in her hands unable to do anything.  
  
  
  
Sorry it's a bit short , I will try to do my next chapter longer.  
  
If you really wanted to know my e-mail is weeann2000@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Thank you for reading and PLEASE keep R&R  
Weeann  



	3. Chapter 2: Going to Earth

  
Hello ...im back!!!! And here it is ......CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor moon is not owned by me and probably never will. Please don't sue.  
  
Authors notes: Serena rules the dragon world but when an enemy tries to take over she must seek help from 4 female warriors and one male who together defend the earth.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:Going to Earth  
  
  
  
It was dark. A dim flame of a fire could be seen inside a hidden cave. Around the fire sat a figure in a cloak and a large dragon.Both were silent and deep in thought until the figure broke the silence will a croak as she tried to hold back the tears.  
"oh Serena , please don't cry, its going to be ok", Tempest moved round so her tail rapped around her friend and master.  
"What are we going to do Tempest?." Serena lifted her hand and began to count off the things that had gone wrong with her fingers, "Our castle is destroyed, Molly died in the castle trying to get the dragons out, a psycho women is trying to take my kingdom and there is nothing I can do about it".   
Both fell silent as the fire burned down. A few minutes later Tempest looked up at Serena with a questioning gaze. "who are the Sailor scouts and who is that Tuxedo Mask?"  
Serena began to tell her story and the dragon listened intently. Serena tried to recall her mothers words for it was her that had told her this legend.   
"Long ago it was said that the princesses of the planets in our galaxy had been sent to Earth to defend it from any evil. There they were joined by the Prince of Earth and helped to defend his planet. I don't know their Earth names but I do know that they all have special powers which are from their home planet. The Sailor scout from Mars uses fire as her weapon and the scout from Jupiter uses lightning. The scout from Mercury uses water and ice and the scout of Venus controls love. When my mother told of their story I was especially amazed by the prince of earth who helps the scouts only when they need it by stopping enemy attacks with his magic red roses... why do you ask?"  
"well if they are able to stop Cassandra on their planet, why cant they come and stop her on our planet?".   
Serena thought about Tempests idea and was unsure. It was only her family that had ever come to this planet and she didn't know what her mother would think if she were alive. "Listen Serena, she has already killed your sister Molly in the castle and I don't think it would take much for her to get you to."  
"ok we will do it but we will need help from the dragons. I will go to Earth using the dragon crystal while you rally them."  
"which should I get?". Serena thought for a while.  
"get the red dragon Helios, the blue dragon Poseidon, the green dragon Thor, the yellow dragon Aphrodite and the white dragon Zeus."  
"I am on my way", Tempest walked out of the cave and spread her wings. "take care Serena....and remember you can always contact me through thought".The dragon took of looking back till she was out of sight.  
Serena smiled as she dissapeared into the dark night. "Good luck my friend". Serena searched in her pocket untill she found a round clear crystal. "Dragon crystal ....take me to the Sailor Scouts!". Serena shimmered out of sight and before she knew it she had thumped down onto the ground. Firstly she looked around and decided what she should wear so she fitted in because a cloak , short dress and knee high boots didn't seem to be the fashion on Earth at the time. She looked down at her new outfit, it was a short skirt, a tight top with a bunny on it and some strappy little shoes. Her hair was tied up in pigtails on her head like "meatballs". "cute",she thought to herself, then she started to run , the quicker she found the scouts, the quicker her world was saved..........  
CRASH!!!!!!, she ran into something or someone ....very hard.   
  
  
DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!   
Will her planet be saved?, How will the scouts react to her visit? Who is this mystery stranger she ran into? But most importantly. . . . why wont this author make her chapters longer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
All will be revieled in the next thrilling episode of DRAGON WORLD !!!!!!!!  
  
Directed and Produced by Weeann.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3: Found

Hi Everyone! Sorry its been a while but ive had LOADS of school work and exams so I havent had time to write.   
This is Chapter 4 now so on with the show. Oh....ill try to make this chapter longer. Remember..Andrew knows.  
Author : Weeann  
E-mail : weeann2000@yahoo.co.uk (plz e-mail me with comments, they are appreciated,but not to many flames please........i burn easily)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.......etc etc etc  
Title: Chapter 4 : Found   
  
In the last chapter we left Serena after knocking into a stranger (like you don't know who its gonna be!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 : Found  
  
Serena sat on the cold concrete analysing her situation. Either she could get up and run since she didn't want to make ant enemies on a strange planet or she could stay and make sure that the person wasn't unconciouse. The problem was that perhaps sometimes you shouldn't think for to long because the next thing she knew was a hand being stetched out towards hers followed by.....  
"Are you ok?". Serena looked up and was greeted by a very handsome man with blue eyes and jet black hair.  
  
########## Dariens POV########  
  
I am not sure what happened but I was just going along to the arcade when I was knocked into by a blonde bullet at full speed. It unbalanced me for a while but I quickly regained myself, as for her , she went flying backwards and fell on her butt. The stangest thing was that she just sat there with a pondering look of her face till I broke the trance. God shes preety. I put out my hand for her to take.  
"Are you ok?" she looked up and met my eyes. We must have stayed like that for ages but it must have been to good to be true.  
"Where are the sailor scouts?"  
"excuse me?". Then she panicked.  
"whatdoyoumeanexcusemeareyoutellingmethatihavecometothewrongplanet....my planets doomed....DOOMED!!!!"  
"hey calm down". As you can imagine, it took a while to translate that into english but after a while I managed it. "did you say something about wrong planets and yours being doomed?"  
"yes , I need the scouts and tuxedo mask to come and save it or all my dragons will be.....killed"  
either this was some kind of nut or she was serious and to be honest...weirder things have happened to us.  
"you had better come with me"  
I then led the girl down towards the arcade where I hoped Raye, Lita , Amy and Mina would be.  
  
################Authors POV#################  
  
  
Luck seemed to go Dariens way because the 4 friends had just that moment, decided to go and see Andrew after school.  
"hey Andrew, how are you?"  
"I am fine Lita but you lot havent been busy lately have you?"  
"no.. Darien seems to think it weird but I think its because they are scared of the thunder queen"  
"Don't flatter yourself Lita, you know it's the fire girl". Raye made her usual pose (the "mars fire ignite pose") as Amy and Mina walked over and they all began to laugh as a full out scout war commenced.   
"guys..." Darien tried to get their attention as he directed Serena through the sliding doors. It had been a difficult journey since every time she saw something new she wanted to know what it was called ,what it did and what it felt like. This included moving cars which was dangerous the first time but then they kept being different colours so he decided that she should look at the different paving stones on the pavement (sidewalk) to keep her mind off them.  
"guys....hey guys....HEY GUYS". 4 angry faces turned towards them. You do not interupt girls when they are talking. "may I introduce.....". it had just occurred to Darien that he didn't know her name.  
"the names Serena...Queen of the dragon world. I have come to seek the help of the legendary soldiers of the Earth.  
For once in there lived Raye, Lita, Amy and Mina were speechless.  
  
  
  
Sorry that not a lot happened during that chapter but I promise I will have some action in the next chapter.  
See ya soon   
Weeann  
Please please please please please please ...........R&R  
THANK YOU ...........COME AGAIN  
  



	5. Chapter 4: Memories

Woo hoo im BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Here is chapter 4 and hopefully it will fill you in on some stuff.  
Thanks for the reviews but I have decided to say that if I don't get 10 reviews I wont write the next chapter..its up to you   
Now on with the story   
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah not mine blah blah blah please don't sue.  
  
Dragon World 4 : Memories   
  
The four friends remained silent and watched as Serena gave them all a smile.   
Amy decided to take charge, "I think we should go somewhere a little more private"  
Amy looked round at the others faces as they all shook their heads until she got to Darien.  
"Eh.....eh?"   
"that's it settled then ......to Dariens !" Amy gave a triumphant punch in the air as she led the group towards the big apartment blocks. A.N: I know that's not very Amyish (what a cool word!) but let it be ok? Im trying  
  
  
Serena stared in aw at the apartment block exterior. "this is your castle?". Darien gave a slight chuckle as the automatic doors slid open. This unfortunately surprised Serena since no one had pushed them and she latched onto Dariens left arm then refused to let go. "Why did they do that ?", she asked in a slightly muffled way since half her faced was pressed up against Dariens shoulder.  
"they are automatic Serena, nothing to worry about"  
"you promise?"  
"I promise"  
She gave him a small smile but still hung onto his arm as they SLOWLY walked through.  
  
The apartment door swung open and five girls plus one guy piled in. They had decided to take the stairs since the elevator may have quite a challenge for "poor little Serena" as Lita put it.   
"Why don't we sit down and Serena can tell us everything". Raye , Lita, Mina, Amy and Darien sat down on the green couch as Serena looked down at them.  
"before I start I just need to get into something a little more comfortable". Serena brought out her dragon crystal and it glowed. A slight shimmer was seen and Serena was once again dressed in her high boots , cloak and short white dress. Oddly her hair had stayed in its 'meatball' style and she wore her crown, which was a gold tiara. It had a red jewel on it which a dragon was encrusted on. The girls were shocked at this rapid change but didn't say anything because Serena began to tell her story.  
  
_-_-_-__flashback_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
A women stands looking into a golden crib as a man walks over.  
"your majesty, the princess has gone missing again"  
"that Serenity , she will never make queen if she acts like this", the queen grinned and turned to go out the room. "look after princess Molandra while I am gone"  
"yes your majesty", the butler bowed and the queen bowed back then walked out of the nursery as two doormen opened the doors for her.   
"Serenity, Serenity!", the queen walked around the palace gardens watching for a flash of blonde to show her oldest daughter. "serenity where are you?!"  
"here mama", a young girl of about 6 years ran out of the trees in a long white dress and a small jewel tiara.  
"Serenity, you are not to hide from your servants, they are there to protect you"  
"but mama I don't like them and its so fun to see them running around the gardens all panicky", the small princess gave a little chuckle in her hand as she remembered one of the women sprinting around the gardens with her head in her hands ordering everyone about.  
"Serenity, I mean it, the planet Fiontay is planning war with us and if anything was to happen to you...."  
"I know mama its ok, I will always be here and so will you right?".The queen looked up at the sky as a herd of dragons flew over head. "Serenity I will always be with you, you may not see me but I will be in your heart and in every breeze which blows your hair. The beat of a dragons wing will signal me and the when you look up at the stars I will be looking down at you..... Now come on its time to go in". the queen got up and the young princess followed. Just as Serena was about to go in , she noticed a pink vision through the trees so she went to see. When she looked through she saw a small pink dragon lying on the ground with a broken wing. The dragon saw Serena and tried fly away but fell again in pain. "its ok, I wont hurt you", Serena slowly walked up to the dragon and stroked its scales, "where are your friends , your mother?"  
"I have no friends because I am pink, im different from the rest and my mother is dead". While the dragon spoke, Serena had ripped a piece of her dress off and tied it round the dragons wing , "im Serenity but I prefer to be called Serena, what's your name?"  
"Tempest"  
"I like it, my little sisters just been born and shes called Molandra but I don't like it so I call her Molly"  
"thank you Serena for fixing my wing, will you promise me something?"  
"sure what?"  
"will you be my friend forever?"  
"of course", the two new friends shook hands and smiled at each other, "come on and meet my mama the queen". The dragon got up and walked at Serenas side towards the castle.  
Years passed and the war was getting closer, Fiontay prepared their best men to go to war on the dragon world.  
"Molly, Molly come on!", a 16 year old Serena ran through the corridors as her 10 year old sister followed.  
"Serena wait up!" she gasped in the air as she tried to get her breath back.   
"Serenity, Molandra", the queen watched her two daughters run down the halls, "its time"  
Serena quickened her pace towards her mother as she tried to pick up her dress. They walked into a huge room where many people sat around a clear crystal.   
" The queen Rosanna and the princesses, Serenity and Molandra", a man announced as they walked in. The queen sat down on the throne at the end of the room with Molly while Serena walked over to the crystal. Then the queen stood up. "Welcome my people, we are here to celebrate the 16th birthday of my daughter. Princess Serenity", the people cheered as Serena went red and smiled, "as you know, when a princess reaches her 16th birthday they get a dragon defender who is part of them. We have four dragons here for Serenity but only one will be of Serenitys soul. Now let us begin". The queen sat down on her throne as Serena picked up the crystal. She pointed it at the first dragon who bowed but the crystal didn't react, the same thing happened with the next dragon and the next. Serena came to the last dragon and pointed the crystal at it expecting a reaction but again nothing happened. The people gasped and Serena looked shocked, she tried again but still nothing happened. Murmurs could be heard from the crowd and the queen tried to hush them.   
"Tempest what do I do?", Serena turned to her friend for help.  
"I don't know Serena, this hasn't happened before. Maybe its because you already have a soul bond with a dragon". Tempest looked around the crowd while the queen tried to get order. Unknown to them, Molly had been listened to them and was trying to get everyones attention.  
"Mother I think I know why it didn't work, mother, mother are you listening to me, mother?"  
Then Molly stood up, "Silence!", the place went silent and all looked at the young princess. She cleared her throat and began, "the reason why its not working is because Serenity already has a soul bond with a dragon, and that dragon is of course Tempest". Everyones focus turned towards Serena and Tempest.  
Murmurs were heard again, "that dragon, its pink", "who would want to be guarded by a pink dragon?", "princess Molandra must be mistaken". Serena listened to all this and got angry.  
"Excuse me, don't you say that stuff about the best friend I have ever had, she at least isn't fake and isn't my friend because I am princess like a lot of people I know. I love Tempest with all my heart"  
"I love princess Serenity", Tempest spoke up and the crystal glowed. From the first crystal another appeared a floated towards Tempest where it landed on her chest. She was bathed in shinning light and the other crystal floated towards Serena who took it and was also bathed in shinning light. When the light disappeared the people could see that Tempest now had a gold band round her neck which held the crystal. Se had also got slightly bigger and her claws and teeth had got sharper. She had now also got spikes along her back and the end of her tail had gone gold. (weeann: her tail was like a devils tail you know with the forked bit which is kind of like a heart).  
When Serena was revealed she now wore high boots, a cloak and a short white dress. She now carried a long pole with a dragon on the top they looked at each other and the people cheered and threw flowers like they had always agreed with Tempest.   
Just then a sound like a bomb was heard in the distance and the castle shook.   
The queen stood up and shouted, "War has begun!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it for this chapter, hope you liked, the next chapter will be up when I get 10 reviews and I will finish this flashback and let you know how the scouts came about. Please review...look its just down their...look below this writing, just scroll down and write what you feel, its as easy as that!   
  
Weeann weeann2000@yahoo.co.uk e-mail me anytime!  
  
BYE  
  



End file.
